


Catch the Sun

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight and his lord (his king), in love. A happy Renly/Loras vid, because OTP forever ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch the Sun

**Song:** Hey Dude  
 **Artist:** Kula Shaker  
 **Disclaimer:** The music belongs to Kula Shaker, the clips to HBO. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming

 

**Download:** 14MB .wmv [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ur4q89) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?4m1d04v9b52poli) | [**blip**](http://blip.tv/file/get/Phiz-CatchTheSun224.wmv) (right-click save as)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip**](http://blip.tv/phiz/catch-the-sun-6306695) & embedded:


End file.
